


Queer Studies: Redux

by JeffsWinger (BilliamMasters)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed remains the coolest dude at Greendale, Britta is 'the worst', Coming Out, Confessions, Everyone walks in on them apparently?, Jeff is bi, M/M, Poor Frankie, Queer Studies & Advanced Waxing, Set just after S6E5, Soft Jeff is best Jeff, The Dean is nonbinary but he doesn't really want to label it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliamMasters/pseuds/JeffsWinger
Summary: Jeff Winger is so curious, intellectually of course, about Craig's sexuality and identity. They talk about it, figure things out as they go, and slowly but surely the group finds out.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	1. Craig

> [10:37 PM] Jeff Winger: Frankie made it very clear that it’s really nobody’s business, and I know it, but I’m still very curious. Intellectually.
> 
> [10:37] Jeff Winger: About you, that is.
> 
> [10:38] Craig Pelton: Why, Jeffrey! I didn’t expect to be hearing from you at this hour. xx
> 
> [10:38] Craig Pelton: You mean about my i-dean-tity? xx
> 
> [10:39] Craig Pelton: Come on by and I’ll tell you all about it. xx
> 
> [10:44] Jeff Winger: Give me a minute.

...

Jeff debated whether to actually go over to Craig’s or not. Even if he wasn’t really going much of anywhere, it still was more than a little bit odd to confront your neighbor about his sexuality late at night. He was sure of that much.

After a few minutes of debating, Jeff’s professional curiosity won the fight against his worries. As soon as he decided on having this talk, he threw on one of his many thin sweaters to retain a shred of decency. Nearly everyone at Greendale had seen him nude a few years back, but showing up at Craig’s in just his boxers would send a completely different message than he wanted. With clothing dealt with, he refilled the glass of scotch he’d been nursing and made his way outside Craig’s door, knocking lightly before stepping in.

The Dean was sat on his couch in a pair of oversized sweatpants and a Greendale t-shirt, lazily watching Cougartown reruns with a glass of wine in hand. He looked cozy curled up on the couch with his knees drawn to his chest, and Jeff almost felt bad for intruding. “Jeffery! Come on in!” The small, bald man exclaimed, waving Jeff over to the couch with a smile. The law teacher hesitantly did as he was told, sitting down and putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. Craig moved his ridiculously large bowl of popcorn to give him more room. After lowering the volume, he turned to Jeff and spoke again. “So, what do you want to know? Believe you me, there’s a lot going on here.” 

Jeff stayed quiet a moment in thought before answering. “I know you said that you’re more than just gay. I can see that now, but I can’t say I totally get it.” He hummed honestly, taking a sip from his glass. Craig gave a head tilt and a wave of his hand, acknowledging that his magic show comparison probably created more questions than answers. “I guess I’d just like to know more.” He added with a shrug.

“Well, for starts, I wasn’t exaggerating with the two sevenths. Gayness is heavily in the mix, It’s just not nearly everything.” Pelton said, looking over Jeff with adoration as he spoke. “I like women too, not as much but I do. And those outside the binary. But sexuality does not solely revolve around gendered attraction, it goes beyond that to me. Same with identity really.”

Jeff nodded his head as he processed the new information, raising his brows at the knowledge that Craig liked women, even a little. “Is that why you don’t label it? It’s just too complicated for that?” He pressed further, curious. “Or more than what labels imply? You get what I mean.” He added with his confusion and want to understand painfully obvious in his expression. You could see the gears turning in his mind.

“I feel like saying that I’m Bi or Pansexual or something still doesn’t begin to cover it. But I’ve never felt the need or want to define it anyway. I’m just Craig and a dean.” He smiled, sipping from his wine glass before grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Doesn’t make sense for me to try and label it with all the outfits and puppy play and what have you.”

“You’re not just a dean, you’re _the_ Dean.” Jeff gave a little chuckle, but not at him. “It’s very Greendale of you to have me top the list.” He laughed. It was true. Even if he wasn’t, in his first few years at the school it felt as if he was the sane one in a sea of weird. In the beginning, he was liked and respected, even if he had a tendency to act as much of a fool as anyone else there. To top the list of Craig’s turn-ons suddenly made more sense than just being Greendale’s resident pretty face.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. Despite my eye rolls.” Jeff hummed, nursing his drink. He paused. “What about your gender? Are you… more? Nonbinary or something?” He asked hesitantly, sounding unfamiliar with discussing this sort of thing. He hoped he wasn’t coming off as insensitive.

“I guess I am, technically. But it’s not anything that I care to bring up.”

“I could switch up pronouns sometimes if you want.” Jeff offered, doing his best to seem supportive. He was, and admittedly making Craig happy made him happy too. He was cute when he was overjoyed or excited about something, even if Jeff kept his own joy milder for the most part. He looked over and Craig was beaming.

“I think I’d like that. Though keep she/hers for when I’m looking the part. I’m in touch with my feminine side but a girl I am not.” Craig pointed, looking incredibly fond at the moment.

“Consider it done.” 

“Thank you, Jeffery.”

With that, Jeff decided to hang around a little longer, thankful for the insight. Craig didn’t seem to have any intention of shooing him out or going to bed yet, so they quietly watched Cougartown together, making their way through the rest of the popcorn. Craig offered commentary every so often but it was an episode and a half later when Jeff spoke again, eyes glued to the screen.

“I think I’m Bi.” He stated matter of factly, not turning to Craig. It was almost out of nowhere but their previous conversation meant it made slightly more sense to blurt that out after half an hour of silence. Craig cocked his head, eyebrows raised. He didn’t know what to say to that. Was it interest? Maybe just returning a little bit of personal information of his own? Jeff cleared it up quickly, seeming almost surprised with himself. “I’ve never said that aloud.”

“Proud of you.” Craig doted, placing a hand on Jeff’s arm for only a moment. Winger actually smiled at the act. He stayed quiet until he could dodge the seriousness with a little more humor.

“I have to say, definitely less than two sevenths on the gay end of the equation.” He smiled, looking over Craig. “You have me beat there. If coming out was a magic show, I’m a disinteresting coin behind the ear trick. Or a pick a card type deal.”

“It’s not a competition, Jeffrey,” Pelton said as he stretched out his legs to put them in Jeff’s lap. 

“I know.” Winger nodded, looking down at the legs that were draped over his thighs. “Don’t tell anyone. Other than Frankie, you can let it slip if she stays quiet about it.”

“She’d spin it into an HR nightmare.” Craig laughed. “She’d think something was up on your end, coming out to only me. Better off letting her know if or when you decide to tell the group.” 

Jeff froze. He hadn’t thought of that. The Dean had been hitting on him for over five years now, he didn’t consider revealing that he liked men to only him would look so implicating. “You’re right.” He swallowed thickly, thinking it over.

“Though I’m always here if you ever change your mind.” He flirted a little bit, figuring that this late in the conversation it wouldn’t be completely tone-deaf to do so. Jeff suddenly dawned a serious expression that worried Craig a little.

“You know I have never lead you on and that we both use each other for mutual gain at Greendale in a way that would never actually hurt either of us. Besides the Willy thing, which I’m still a little bit peeved about..” Jeff said, obviously going somewhere with this. 

“As am I,” Craig interjected lightly. “Continue.”

“He tried to murder me, Craig,” Jeff responded flatly. Even now they bickered like a couple. “Anyway, I might not mind being Frankie’s HR nightmare with you.” He said, sighing at his admission. He had not expected to do this tonight, or ever really. For some reason, it felt like the right thing to do now, and something worth trying out.

“Jeffrey, you don’t mean-” The Dean started before he was cut off, doe-eyed and hopeful.

“I do.”

Within an instant, Craig clambered over to be in Jeff’s lap, wasting no time in kissing him. Jeff couldn’t blame him, after all this time, but he was a little surprised at the sheer speed of events. He returned the kiss tentatively, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. When they parted, Craig looked as if he was just about to pass out from joy. A giggle bubbled up from Jeff’s throat and he placed another peck to the Dean’s jawline. 

“I say we let it settle a few weeks before we sign any papers, alright?” Jeff asked, trying to be careful with his words. He didn’t plan on breaking Craig’s heart, but he was still unsure about this. Besides, it would be nice to work things out before the group, members both old and new, were prying into their love life. 

Craig looked defeated for a moment, even if he understood why Jeff was keen on waiting. He still pouted, even if just to be dramatic, before curling up against Jeff’s chest. Winger rubbed a hand up his back and rested his chin in his head. “Whatever you need, Jeffrey.” Craig finally responded, feeling the other relax a little when he said it. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Jeff not having the heart to move, eventually falling asleep curled up with one another. This would be interesting, and they could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but I have a feeling I will keep adding to it! There will definitely be a second chapter focusing on Frankie finding out. Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	2. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie finds out about Jeff and Craig's budding relationship and sets some ground rules.

They made it just over two weeks before anyone found out. Of course, it was Frankie.

Jeff and Craig had been chatting it up during Jeff’s free period without a class to teach. It started off innocently enough, just discussing lunch plans and a prospective Cougartown marathon. However, once the conversation hit a lull the two had decided on filling the time with more physical pursuits. Jeff soon had the Dean backed against his filing cabinet, happily enjoying a slow, drawn-out kiss. That was until they heard the distinctive creak of Craig’s office door.

“Oh, God. Sorry.” Frankie said rushed and almost embarrassed, closing the door more quietly than she’d opened it. She kept her hand on the doorknob as she regained her composure. “I’m coming back in three minutes so you two better have something to say for yourselves.” She warned. Jeff could practically hear the paperwork already. Thankfully, Frankie’s version of prying was far less invasive than the group’s.

They’d put a pause on their less than intense makeout as soon as they heard the door, but Jeff stole another brief peck before he sat back on the edge of Craig’s desk, fixing his tie. The Dean scrambled to his seat looking a rare shade of embarrassed himself.

“Frankie,” Jeff called through the door. “It’s safe to come in. Not that it wasn’t before.” He looked unsure of the situation, his brows furrowed and wearing a blush that crept up to his ears. He reached a hand back on the desk for Craig to hold, and the other man gingerly placed his own atop it with a flutter of lashes. Jeff loved how little he had to try to woo the Dean and seeing how even the smallest of gestures could make him melt. It was then that Frankie stepped in, documents in hand already, shaking her head.

“I can’t say I wasn’t expecting this- but PDA on school grounds? How long has this been going on?” She asked, getting right to the point.

“Two weeks. Separately, this is definitely not the worst either of us have done at Greendale.” Jeff defended poorly, making a face at what she was holding. Frankie looked surprised, then a little disturbed. “Can we….wait on those? Last time I had to sign one it rushed things.”

“I thought you only started teaching as a whole this year?”

“From when he was our most prized student here at Greendale.” Craig pointed out, knowing that sounded worse than what Frankie was assuming. She ran a hand over her face with a sigh. 

“If it helps, we’ll keep it confined to here and the study room?” Jeff offered, causing Craig to raise his brows at the idea.“That table never got christened.” He joked quietly as if Frankie couldn’t hear. The Dean was doing his very best to stay composed after that, but it was obvious with his wide eyes and barely suppressed smirk that he was having some thoughts on the matter. He was sure that could be arranged.

“With talk like that, I’ll make you sign these now.” Frankie threatened, sounding more tired than forceful. “And I’ll revise these contracts and give you updated ones down the road because frankly..,” she hummed, flipping through them. “They’re a nightmare, Dean.” 

“Told you.” Jeff smiled, looking back at his boyfriend. “Frankie, give me another week or two. I haven’t even seen his thigh tattoo if that gives you an idea of where this is at.”

“And you know he has one because?” She raised her eyebrows, genuinely curious about that and what it could be.

“You remembered?” Craig posed his own question at the same time. “I’ve gotten another since. But your point is a little weak there, Winger, we’ve seen each other naked.” He turned to Frankie with a wink. “I still have the pictures.”

Jeff turned around for just long enough to raise a brow at the other man’s confession before he spoke again. Of course, he still had those pictures from his infamous pool match, no matter how unflattering the angle. “He dressed up as blind justice for a ‘court case’ and walked into a table. Hit it right on the corner.” Jeff laughed. “You should’ve seen it, it was a nice gown.” He recalled the memory fondly, despite Alan’s presence during it. ‘More to find,’ he found himself thinking. He didn’t catch the Dean’s flattered face behind him. “Thankfully Abed had the courtesy to pixelate the final cut of his nudity. Never let him show you that documentary.”

“I see,” Frankie said, her tone more confused than her words painted her to be. She looked down at their joined hands, Craig’s sheepish joy, and Jeff’s worried expression and decided she could give them a little time while she came up with new relationship agreements for the school. “You’ve got until the end of the month. If anyone else catches you outside our little committee, you’re signing them immediately. Same goes for if I find out you two are doing worse around here than whatever that was,” She stated like a parent setting house rules.

“Thank you, Frankie,” Jeff said genuinely, squeezing Craig’s hand in his own.

“I’m happy for you two.” She gave a little smile. “Don’t ruin that for yourselves.” She gave as one final warning before walking out, secretly hoping that Jeff would find his footing in the relationship before they had to make it official. She was sure that wouldn’t be the case.


	3. Britta

They did not heed Frankie’s warning.

This was one of the vary many moments that Jeff was glad to have an office to himself these days. In his eyes, a room to himself was enough to let this happen, neither of them even cared to lock the door. 

Jeff was sat back comfortably in his chair, half-lidded eyes downcast at the small bald man that was kneeling under his desk. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Craig flirted with the idea and was actually shameless enough to follow it through. Not that he would complain, it was a wonderful way to spend a lunch break.

The Dean teased him a minute or two before he went down on Winger, relishing in Jeff’s expression. Jeff was letting himself enjoy it, letting his head fall back once he got in enough of the view. One-hand clenched at the arm of his chair, grounding him, while the other cradled the Dean’s head, guiding him. He still wasn’t used to not having hair to play with and pull, and he briefly considered Craig’s extensive wig collection as a result. Something to try in the future, he noted. 

Then the door swung open and Jeff finally got the idea that they should probably start locking it.

“Jeff Winger!” Britta exclaimed as she barged in the room, freezing in her tracks when she actually saw Jeff. He looked incredibly tense, alarmed, and a bright shade of pink. A loud thud from underneath the desk alerted her even more as to what was going on, Craig’s delayed surprise causing him to smack his head against the furniture that hid him from view. 

Jeff swallowed thickly, stunned and caught off guard. The Dean didn’t move, his mouth staying right where it was for the time being. “Britta-” Jeff started to defend himself, even if he couldn’t. It was exactly what it looked like.

“Oh. My. God.” The B grinned, in awe herself. At least she had the courtesy to shut the door behind her even if she stayed in the room. “Is that a student?” She mouthed cautiously, earning a disgusted glare from Jeff. Clearly, if even Annie had been a battle for him to like than obviously any other Greendale students were definitely off the table, and certainly not under his now.

“Britta, you tell nobody about this.” He managed to get out, making a face of frustration. Britta wasn’t leaving and Craig was being a tease which just meant hell for him. He lightly flicked Craig’s temple to get him to cut it out without making eye contact. “Frankie will kill us, and that might not be an exaggeration.”

“Rude.” The Dean mumbled, causing Britta’s jaw to drop further.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Britta winked, miming a gesture that sort of indicated that her lips were sealed. “Though this is so much better than what I came to bug you about.”

“I’m glad you’re amused.” Jeff sighed, feeling the Dean situate his now problem back in his boxer briefs. He knew Britta heard the zip of his fly before Craig made himself seen, running a hand over his lower lip. He glared at the blonde that had put a stop to their exploits.

“He wasn’t kidding about Frankie,” Craig added, deciding to sit on the edge of the desk. He knew going for his boyfriend's lap right now really wouldn’t help Jeff’s issue and it could’ve caused just as much of a problem for himself in the process.

“So are you guys an actual thing or is it like us? No judgment, by the way,” Britta asked, arms crossed as she awaited an answer. “And Frankie knows? Did you sign all the relationship-y papers yet?”

“Britta,” Jeff sighed again, running a hand through his hair before he continued, “We’ve been together less than a month but we’re… boyfriends.” It was the first time he put a label to it aloud, and the Dean seemed to find immense joy in it being said. “We had a talk with Frankie after she walked in on much less, but we haven’t signed anything.”

“Good for you two. Makes one more bisexual in the group.” She smiled, something about her expression reading as mischievous. “You know I’m never going to let you live this down, Winger.”

“I know.” He grumbled, looking far less enthused with the situation than she was. “Now kindly leave or join in. Don’t just stand there.” Jeff smiled, knowing exactly how they’d react. 

“Gross.” The Dean and Britta said simultaneously, making faces at each other. At least they could agree on something. “No offense,” Britta added as she finally left the room, giving them a wink as the door closed again. 

“Lock it will you!” Jeff called, checking his phone to see how much time they had left in their break as Craig inched back over.


	4. Abed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Abed proves himself to be the best in Jeff's eyes.

“You’re dating Jeff,” Abed said candidly as he walked onto the dean’s office, not a law teacher in sight. It took Craig a moment to look up from his computer screen, but when he did, his expression was quizzical.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked, looking over his thin, rectangular glasses. As much as Jeff seemed to love, respect, and occasionally want to strangle Abed, Craig never understood him. At all, but he was a student at Greendale and one of the study groups finest, so he couldn’t judge too much. Being himself, he wasn’t exactly in a position to judge anybody anyway.

“There’s a little Dalmatian bobble on the dashboard of his car. Jeff lived with me for a little bit, and I know he’s not a fan of other people’s stuff mixing with his own. Britta couldn’t even keep anything at his place when they were sleeping together.” Abed added, defending his point well. He stared the dean down, gaze unwavering. “Dalmatians are kind of your thing. He wouldn’t let you do that unless he cared.” 

“And you know it was in his car because?” 

“I sometimes eat lunch in there. Been doing it for years, Jeff only lets me because he couldn’t tell when I did it in the first place.” Abed shrugged. He was happy that even after all this time, Jeff let him have his break in there and also kept his car unlocked so he could. It was nice to have space he could go when the noise in the cafeteria was just too much for him.

The Dean raised an eyebrow at Abed and closed his laptop. He was right, and at least he sorted it out on his own. “Do me a favor Abed, don’t go telling anyone about it.”

“Why not?” Abed pressed flatly as he finally moved to take one of the seats in front of Craig’s desk. “I thought you’d be wearing Jeff on your arm as soon as he admitted his feelings.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” The Dean sighed with a wave of his hand, opening up to Nadir a little bit. He seemed a little bummed as he spoke. “I do, believe you me. Jeffrey just isn’t ready.”

Silence hung in the air as Abed thought. “I know I can’t tell anyone, but what if I talk to Jeff about it?” He asked. “He might be more comfortable if he knows we’re all cool with it. And that we’re not all straight in the group.”

Craig continued to look at Abed incredulously. That man always seemed to raise more questions than he gave answers. “Sure, if you think it might help.” The dean gave a nod, and as soon as he moved to open his laptop again, Abed was gone, off to confront Jeff Winger.

...

“Jeff. I need to talk to you about something.” The film major stated, just as Jeff stepped away from his urinal. Abed was stood by the bathroom door, waiting, and had been entirely silent in moments previous.

“What the _hell_ , Abed! You can’t just keep doing that,” cried an exasperated Jeff, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand before turning to walk to the sinks. He turned the tap on before inquiring as to what Abed was getting at. “What about?”

“You and the dean. Why won’t you tell anyone?” He asked, watching the other man wash his hands from afar. Jeff stopped in his tracks, staring down at the water running down the drain with his brow furrowed.

“Frankie knows. Britta knows.” He said before continuing his task.

“But you haven’t made an announcement to the group. He hasn’t shouted it over the library speakers on the school’s intercom yet. I’ve been missing those since the first few seasons.”

“First of all, not a show. Secondly… I don’t know. I’m not ready.”

“Is this a commitment thing or a Bi thing? Cause if it’s the second, you’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s not like we’re all straight.” Abed stated matter of factly as if saying that was pointing out the obvious. Jeff went to dry his hands and looked him down. He knew now that Britta wasn’t straight, but what about everyone else? What about Abed, was he missing something?

“It’s partly a commitment thing.” Winger hummed, throwing a paper towel out and adjusting his shirt cuffs. He held the door open for Abed as they left the restroom, moving the talk to his office. “So, you’re not…?”

“Straight? No.” Abed shrugged, following Jeff’s lead down the hall. “Britta isn’t. We have our suspicions about Annie. And Frankie, apparently.”

Jeff nearly stopped looking and glanced at Abed, looking completely incredulous. “ _Annie_!?”

“You saw her Hector the well endowed. I don’t think all of that was just playing a guy from the female gaze. She’s definitely at least tr-” 

“I get your point.” Jeff cut off, trying to stop his friend before he said something that made his mind wander, even if he’d gathered what the end of his sentence would’ve been. They made it to his office before Jeff spoke again, sitting down and pouring himself a small drink. He held a second glass up for his friend in offering, who gave him a nod. With two scotches poured, he leaned back in his chair and sipped, watching as Abed dragged Hickey’s old chair in front of Jeff’s desk. “I don’t want to jump the gun on going public with Craig. I don’t want to hurt him or put him in the position of having to announce that it didn’t work if we don’t. I care about him.” The lawyer sighed, downing his drink in one long sip. Abed nursed his own, playing with the glass in his hand. “I don’t want to mess this one up, Abed.”

“Then don’t.” The half Arab/ half Polish man set his scotch down and put his hands on his lap. “This is the first actual relationship you’ve had since Slater, right? But this time it’s got the weight and danger of dating your neighbor that ‘cuts your paychecks.’ You’re right to be worried, but an actual relationship is good for your character arc. You’ve developed since the earlier seasons and I think the fact that you’re concerned is a good thing.” He pointed out, and Jeff seemed intrigued but a little lost. “Being a little bit afraid means that you care enough about the relationship to make it worth going for. It’s like making a movie. You’re always going to worry if it will turn out but that can actually help you avoid certain pitfalls in the creative process. You also can’t just worry if it will sell al the time either; you have to make it if that’s where your heart’s at. Take the risk, shoot your film, let the worry guide but not overtake you.” Abed explained, making a motion with his hands on his last sentence for dramatic effect.

Jeff sat without words in stunned silence and wondered when Abed got better with speeches than he was. “I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again, Abed. You’re a god.”

Abed shot him finger guns with sound effects to match. “Not a god. Just a guy with a camera and a buttload of self-confidence. Doesn’t do any harm to lend some of it out.” Abed shrugged again, picking up his glass to finish it. “The confidence, _not_ the camera. Nobody touches that.”

“Thank you.” Jeff smiled, carefully putting his McCallen in his desk drawer and wiping their glasses down with a tissue before returning them to the drawer as well. “For being the coolest person I know.”

“You’re still a huge nerd, Jeff,” Abed smirked as he got up to leave. “Thanks for letting me eat in your car.”

With that, Abed was off again, probably finding other more interesting hijinks to get up to. Or class. Jeff fished his phone from his pocket with a smile of his own. 

...

> [2:53 PM] Jeffrey <3: Just talked with Abed. There’s someone else I’d like to tell before the group, but then we can go public.
> 
> [2:53 PM] Cruella Dean-Ville: That’s great! I’m proud of you, Jeffrey. Mind me asking who? xx
> 
> [2:54 PM] Shirley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates guys, I'm still getting used to pumping out content. Hope y'all liked the chapter, Natal Day Romantics should be getting one soon as well!!!


End file.
